Fate/Alluring Tale
''Fate/Alluring Tale ''(運命/魅惑の物語', Feito/Aruringu Teiru) is a Light Novel idea that tells th story about a Great Holy Grail War between a group of young mages who had stole the Greater Grail from the Mage's Association and the group of mages sent by the Association to rescue the stolen Holy Grail. The author's intention was to make a fun, yet hard to develop and also a bit dark, story in a completly different continent and country from the others. After hard thinking, the country choosen was no other than the Sleeping Giant, Brazil, from South America. Setting The story starts with a normal day in the city of Rio de Janeiro, in the southeast region of Brazil, when a strange parade is made, creating great chaos with a group of some Servants escorting Saber of Night who declares himself as the actually dead Emperor Dom Pedro II of Brazil, demanding of the people respect and his crown. The scene quickly get international development and the Clock Tower interprets it as a declaration of war made by the ones who stole the Greater Grail weeks ago. To bot rescue the stolen artifact and keep the world of magic hidden from the civillians, the Assosciation reunites their own group of Masters who Summon their own Servants of Noon to fight the Servants of Night from the faction known as the Midnight Thieves. Characters Masters of Noon * Fergus John Verto - Representant of the Church and Master of Saber of Noon. * Gray - Master of Archer of Noon. * Lorde El-Melloi II - Master of Lancer of Noon. * Luviagelita Edelfelt - Master of Rider of Noon. * Rin Tohsaka - Master of Caster of Noon. * Vasilisviel Von Einzbern - Master of Berserker of Noon. * Shinji Matou - Master of Assassin of Noon. Masters of Night * Alysia Seraphina Sacréme - Master of Saber of Night. * Augustine - Master of Archer of Night. * Antoneu de Maris - Master of Lancer of Night. * Maximillianus Marcos Florenti - Leader of the Midnight Thieves and also Master of Rider of Night. * Gezebel - Master of Caster of Night. * Tiger - Hacker and Master of Berserker of Night. * Shirou Kotomine - Master of Assassin of Night. Servants of Noon * [[Saber of Noon|'Saber of Noon']] - Conchobar mac Nessa; A King from Ireland. * Archer of Noon - Apollo; A Divine Spirit mortalized by Zeus from Greek Mythology. * Lancer of Noon - Baba Yaga; A witch and great warrior from slavic mythology. * Rider of Noon - Tugarin Zmeyevich; A half-dragon hero from russian fairy tales. * [[Caster of Noon|'Caster of Noon']] - Maui; The Greatest Demigod from polinesean mythology. * Berserker of Noon - Laighnech Fáelad; A werewolf from celtic mythology. * [[Assassin of Noon|'Assassin of Noon']] - Ishikawa Goemon; A infamous hero-like thief from japanese history and folklore. Servants of Night * [[Saber of Night|'Saber of Night']] - Dom Pedro II; the second and last Emperor of the Empire of Brazil. * [[Archer of Night|'Archer of Night']] - Liu Bei; A warlord from China, famous for his role in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. * Lancer of Night - Yudhisthira; The elder of the five Pandava Brothers who's eyes could burn the entire world if open. * Rider of Night - Salmoneus; A king from Greek Mythology who tried to convince the people that he was actually Zeus, the King of Gods. * [[Caster of Night|'Caster of Night']] - Sir Bercilak; A Knight of the Round Table, she was known for her magical abilities that enable she to show even limited immortality in combat. * [[Berserker of Night|'Berserker of Night']] - Labatut; A brazilian general demonized by the people due to his cruel acts during the fight for Independence; he also have a boar head and just one eye. * Assassin of Night - Antônio Brás; A Dead Apostle who came from Portugal and had also "discovered" Brazil; he also became the leader of the vampires in the country before being killed in modern times. Volumes Volume 1 - Dawn of Heroes The Faction of Noon is sended to fight against the Midnight Thieves, they quickly discovers that it is not that easy when catch in their traps. At the same time, a Ruler Servant is send to the country. Volume 2 - Noon of Greats After discovering about the mysterious leader that doesn't show his face to the Midnight Thieves, Faction of Noon recovers from their first defeat. Meanwhile a civil war is started inside the Midnight Thieves and the group of mages of the Association must work together again to manage a victory through the chaos in their enemies team. Volume 3 - Twilight of Corpses After the losses suffered by both the two groups, Assassin and the priest start to work their plans. Corpses start to rain in Brazil while Saber of Night and his Master travels to the capital to stop Shirou and his allie. For that they may use a alliance with their enemies: the remnants of the Faction of Noon. Ruler escapes from her prison and runs over to find the remnant Servants to stop the villain's plan. Volume 4 - Cry At Night After the last battle, Saber of Night must face the death of his Master while his thirst for revenge sends him to fight alongside Lancer, Caster and Saber of Noon to save the nation he once ruled. Meanwhile, Shirou's plan of false salvation is getting troubled by his own allied: Assassin is slowly losing control over the powers he stole from the deceased Rider. Volume 5 - At Midnight The mainstream mastermind finally shows his face: Grand Lancer, the Master of Time and King of Everywhen joins Ruler in her fight against Shirou by chasing him through history to stop the priest of completing his evil plan. Meanwhile Saber of Noon is slowly dying and must fight in the present with an last minute untrustful ally: Assassin of Noon is back to the side of the heroes.